lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Arianne Whitewood
Arianne Whitewood is the daughter of Doran, and Gylenna Whitewood making her a member of House Whitewood. Arianne Whitewood has two siblings in the form of Trystane, and Quentin Whitewood of which Trystane is a troublesome young man of whom is a known brigand and only his highborne status leaves him immune from execution, while her brother Quentin is the heir of House Whitewood and the future Forest Prince while at the same time he is a very well respected knight in the Forests of Dustin. Arianne Whitewood and Domeric Bolten would first met when she went westward to visit the friends of House Whitewood in the form of House Hornwood at Hornwood and while there she grew close to Domeric Bolten. The two would send letters to eachother for years after this, and were able to meet on several other occasions, and as the days grew closer to her seventeenth birthday she told her father she wished to marry Domeric Bolten and he was very positive about this, but as he sent word to Roose about this option the conflict with Lucerne arose. She would smuggle herself away to the Dreadfort where she met with Domeric Bolten before he left for what would be his eventual death at the Battle of Hornwood, and when she learned of Ramsey's betrayal she flew into a rage attempting to get her family to intervene against the Boltens. History Early History Arianne Whitewood and Domeric Bolten would first met when she went westward to visit the friends of House Whitewood in the form of House Hornwood at Hornwood and while there she grew close to Domeric Bolten. The two would send letters to eachother for years after this, and were able to meet on several other occasions, and as the days grew closer to her seventeenth birthday she told her father she wished to marry Domeric Bolten and he was very positive about this, but as he sent word to Roose about this option the conflict with Lucerne arose. She would smuggle herself away to the Dreadfort where she met with Domeric Bolten before he left for what would be his eventual death at the Battle of Hornwood, and when she learned of Ramsey's betrayal she flew into a rage attempting to get her family to intervene against the Boltens. Dusseldorf's Tournament of 5130 See Also : Dusseldorf's Tournament of 5130 Mary Dustin would be growing her influence in the capital, and as she was constantly working at this her father would talk to her about how exhausted she looked some nights, and she took this to heart. Realizing she was still young she would jump at the oppurtunity to accompany her father, and half brother Peter Dustin as they travelled westward for the Dusseldorf Tournament of 5130. The tournament was being hosted by the Whitewood's in order to show that their next generation was very proud of being a part of the Kingdom of Dustin. Each major house of Dustin would send a young noble to the tournament, and the jousting was fought over by the young heirs of all the noble houses and many of the more minor houses. At some point during the tournament Owain Brightmyre would overhear Quentin Brightwood talking with his uncle about how stupid the Dustin's were, and Owain confronted him on what he said but Quentin denied ever saying it, and this caused a great deal of resentment and anger between the two nobles. The two's rivalry only increased when the younger Owain Brightmyre defeated Quentin Whitewood during the final match of the jousting and was made the victor of the tournament by Quentin's father. In a further slap to the face Owain would name Mary Dustin the Queen of Love and Beauty and it was during this moment that Quentin first truly came to meet Mary as she fled the main tent into the forests after all the attention exhausted her. Quentin and Mary would talk for some time and during this talking they both discovered that while they loved their family they both found the role of a young noble exhausting some times and they were only seperated when she was found by her guards and brought back to her family. Following this Quentin returned to the camp with Mary and the two discovered a large commotion as apparently Quentin's younger brother Trystane had been caught by the Hornwood's attempting to raid a farm on Hornwood land. Captured at the site the Hornwood's had sent a large force to hold him, and it was in this situation that Mary Dustin would acompany her father and brother alongside the Whitewood's to the site where they negotiated with the Hornwood's to release Trystane. The negotiations didn't go well at first but Mary Dustin would be able to convinse them to release Trystane back to them after promicing to begin increased trading with the Hornwood's. Returning to Dusseldorf Mary was unable to see Quentin again but was stopped by Owain Brightmyre who commended her bravery and told her that he was proud to have such a noble, and beautiful lady at the capital. Following this Mary, and the Dustin's left Dusseldorf alongside all of the non-Gothic nobles and with their departure it was revealed to Quentin that Trystane's attack was a planned affair meant to show how rebellious Trystane was and how honorable Quentin was. Arianne's Vengeance Following the death of Domeric Bolten it would be Arianne Whitewood that lost herself to vengeance more then perhaps anyone else, and she immediately went to her father and demanded they move against the Boltens and join with Lucerne. Despite being told that the Dustin's wouldn't have it she stormed off in a rage, and unknown to her family was the fact that following this she begin to corespond with Lucernian agents in order to move the loyalty of House Whitewood herself. She would be unaware of her families true leanings and thus kept it all very secret, and despite these attempts she was discovered by her brother Quentin of whom knowing the true motivations of House Whitewood would help his sister in her quest. The plan would continue, although Arianne begin to believe that Quentin was slowing in his assistance due to his growing love for Mary Dustin, and this caused Arianne to begin to hate Mary Dustin even going as far as to begin to play to poison her to remove her from the scenario. 'Family Members' House Whitewood.png|Doran Whitewood - Father|link=Doran Whitewood Quentin Whitewood.png|Quentin Whitewood - Brother|link=Quentin Whitewood House Whitewood.png|Trystane Whitewood - Brother|link=Trystane Whitewood 'Relationships' Domeric Bolten.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Lover|link=Domeric Bolten Quentin Whitewood See Also : Quentin Whitewood Category:House Whitewood Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Needs Pictures Category:People of Dustin